


A Bit of a Different Order

by plantooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy! AU, Multi, aka 1 am, im so sorry, its taken me forever to finally finish this and its not even good, ive only worked on this in the early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantooru/pseuds/plantooru
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a druid at a local cafe. He has two frequent, also annoying, customers. One day, the two have a different order.
     (AKA Oikawa is a druid and is asked out by the witch Bokuto and the kitsune Kuroo.)





	

“Ugh, you two again?” the druid groaned.

“Hey, hey, hey! Plantooru!” the witch shouted, walking through the cafe door with his kitsune companion.

“Don’t call me that, you owl,” the druid said.

“Don’t worry Bo, Oikawa’s never been _frond_ of us!” the kitsune, Kuroo, joked with a smirk.

Oikawa glared at the duo. He sighed, “What do you want to order?”

“Hot chocolate!!” the owl with exclaimed.

“Bro, that’s not what you’re supposed to say…” Kuroo whispered to Bokuto.

“Wha… Oh yeah!” the witch exclaimed. “What we want is a date!”

The plant snorted and rolled his eyes. “Okay, who would that work on?”

“Well, we were hoping it would work on the cute, plant barista right in front of us,” the kitsune smirked.

“Let me guess, you guys just want a discount on your coffee?” Oikawa laughed.

“Oikawaaaaaa we really want a date with you…” Bokuto whined.

“Okay, okay, fine, if you can woo me with a nice date, then I’ll be your boyfriend, Deal?” Oikawa said, smirking a tad.

“You can bet your entire ass that it will be the best date you have ever been on!” Bokuto rejoiced.

“If you’ve ever actually been on a date…” Kuroo said, just loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

“I’ve been on multiple dates before! I bet yours won’t even top my worst one!” the druid shrieked.

“You’re on!” Kuroo smirked.

 

It was the day of the trio’s date and Oikawa couldn’t be more nervous. They were going to the movies some time after his shift ended, and he needed to look as cute as he could. After spending ten minutes panicking about how he has nothing to wear, he settled for a long-sleeved alien shirt and a pair of jeans. He then proceeded to panic for another five minutes about him possibly messing it up. He then left before he could panic anymore.

When Oikawa arrived at the movie theater, he heard the familiar greeting of a certain witch. “Hey, Plantooruuuuuu!”

“Hello, Bokuto, Kuroo,” the druid sighed.

“Hey, don’t sound so disappointed to see us!” the kitsune pouted.

Now that Oikawa could get a better look at the duo he noticed that they looked really good. Kuroo was wearing a black tank-top with a red flannel over it and some ripped, black skinny jeans. Bokuto was wearing a cute owl sweater and some blue skinny jeans. “You two look nice…” Oikawa said.

“Ohoho? A compliment from the salty druid? There must be more magic in the air in than usually,” Kuroo smirked.

“You’re lucky you’re even on this date with me! I could’ve said no to you both!” the druid screeched.

“But you’re on the date with us now! Let’s go!” Bokuto said while dragging them inside the theater.

“What movie are we even watching?” Oikawa asked.

“Lights Out.’ I heard it was a good movie!” Bokuto answered happily.

“Isn’t that one of the new horror movies?” Oikawa questioned.

“Yea. Are you afraid of some spooky ghosts?” Kuroo teased.

“No! I just didn’t know we were gonna watch a horror movie!” Oikawa declared.

“Well we are. Let’s hurry up and buy the tickets and snacks,” Kuroo said while walking towards the ticket booth. The other two quickly followed.

 

After the movie, the trio decided to stay the night at Oikawa’s house, since Kuroo and Bokuto’s house looks like a tornado went by. When they arrived at his house, they saw that there were plants everywhere. When they entered they saw little glass bulbs with plants in them hanging from shelves.

“You sure do like plants,” Bokuto commented.

“Well, I am a druid, so yeah, I am naturally fond of plants,” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t you mean ‘naturally _frond_ ’?” Kuroo smirked.

“Get out of my house.”

 

Oikawa couldn’t get to sleep that night. He was sleeping in his bed upstairs while his friends were sleeping in the guest bedroom down the hall. He was checking Tumblr when he thought he saw something in his closet. He looked harder, squinting almost, and thought that it had a human-like figure. He thought it was nothing until it stepped closer. Oikawa shot up and bolted for his friends, shrieking about the shadow. He ran into the guest bedroom and jumped in bed beside Bokuto. The witch and kitsune awoke with a start to the sound of the druid’s shriek and him jumping into their bed.

“What the fuck?!?” Kuroo shouted. The only thing he could see was Oikawa’s head peeking over the blankets. “What are you doing?”

“I… I thought you guys might be scared, so I came in here to make sure you weren’t,” Oikawa said, trying to sound like he hadn’t almost pissed himself.

“It sounds like you’re the scared one,” Bokuto said while looking questioningly at Oikawa.

“Fine,” the druid sighed, “I… I thought I saw something in my closet move closer to me and I got scared, so I ran to you guys…”

“It was probably nothing, but you can sleep in here tonight,” Kuroo offered.

“Don’t sound like you’re doing me a big favor! Remember, I’m letting you two stay in my house tonight!” Oikawa hissed.

“Do you wanna sleep in here or not?” Kuroo asked, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I wanna sleep in here,” Oikawa said contently.

“Then _sleep_ ,” Kuroo grumbled.

Oikawa then laid down completely and curled into Bokuto’s chest. The witch’s heartbeat was quite comforting to him, the steady rhythm lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> IT TOOK ME 20 MINUTES TO THINK OF THE FROND JOKE IN THE BEGINNING GDI. Anyways, I procrastinated a lot on this but I've finally finished it. Let me know if there are any mistakes because it's 1 a.m. and I'm really tired. Whoops.


End file.
